


Love, Drama, Steaks.

by TrueTrashy



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Crewmate Turned Impostor (Among Us), F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueTrashy/pseuds/TrueTrashy
Summary: What can you do when the crew knows you're an imposter, your co-imposter been throw out the airlock and your crush is asleep by your side in the med bay?
Relationships: Brown/Pink (Among Us), Orange/Purple (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic.

As Brown slowly regained consciousness, she opened her eyes, the bright light of the medbay shining down on her.

Earlier was a blur. She remembers Electrical, Blue, A knife and ....... Pink.

Brown jolts up. Pink! Where is he! Is he alright! Is he .........  
Her thoughts got cut off as she notices a familiar helmet laying on her legs.  
Is he ..... sleeping? she thought as she poked him with her claw.  
Claw.  
I'm not disguised! She realized as she looked around the room.  
Her eyes immediately met with the other 7 members of the crew.  
Uhhhh, Hey, she said, flashing them a awkward fanged smile.

Silence.  
Oh stars, this is awkward.  
Soooooo, what happened when I was out?  
Well, Pink ran in here carrying you and screaming like a madman, White said, finally breaking the silence, and since then he hasn't left your side.  
Brown opened her mouth as too respond but quickly stopped as she felt Pink move.  
Pink? she said.  
Pink jolted awake.  
Brown! he shouted as he leaped up to hug her.

Brown, startled by the action froze for a second, but then softly hugged him back.  
Pink, meeting time, Orange said, staring daggers into Brown.  
Oh, okay, Pink said slowly letting go of Brown.  
Brown watched as all 8 of them slowly left the medbay.

Resting his elbows on the Cafeteria table Pink rests his chin in his hands.  
So, Brown's an imposter, Pink thought.  
I should be terrified, but...... Pink put his arms in criss cross on the table, She's still the same person right?  
Burying his face in his arms he sighs.  
Hardworking, considerate, curious, cute....  
HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!! Orange shouts waking Pink up from his thoughts.  
He lifts his head. On the other side of the table sat Orange, yelling at Green, Purple trying to calm her gf down and Green who just looks done with this.  
Orange, Green said in a monotone voice. We can't just eject people who haven't done anything wrong.  
SCREW THIS AND SCREW YOU! Orange yelled before grabbing her helmet and storming off to the dorms.  
I'll go talk to her, Purple said slowly grabbing her own helmet and following Orange.  
So, skip? said Black.  
Yeah, skip, everybody murmured in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Brown sat in the Medbay. She could hear talking in the Cafeteria but she couldn't be bothered to listen.  
I'm going to get ejected, was all she could think.  
Pink hates me, they all hate me, she thought as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

Suddenly the Medbay door opened and Pink and White walked in. In a last desperate attempt to save herself she threw herself off the bed, onto the vent and turning to goo, slithered down.

Jogging over to the vent, Pink and White peered down into it.  
Brown! Pink shouted into the vent.  
Jolting her head toward Pink, White said panicked.  
Where she'd go?!  
Pink thought for a moment, putting his hands to the side of his helmet.  
I think I know, he said determined as he rose to his feet and quickly ran out of the room.

Hopping out of the vent in Electrical, Brown made a mad dash for O2. There's a side ways vent there. One that connects to the ship's lower half. The half with everybody's rooms.  
My room is safe, she thought, floor cold on her bare feet.  
Running into O2 she quickly locked the door behind her. As she walked forward to remove the cover from the vent, a voice behind her made her freeze.  
Brown..... Pink said, concern and confusion in his voice.  
Don't look at me! she shouted, not even bothering to hide the inhuman distortion in her voice.  
Look, I'm not upset, I just want to talk, he said trying to calm her down.  
Not upset.....doesn't hate me?.......  
Brown felt some form of relief wash over her.  
With her nerves finally settling down, she realized just how tired she was.  
Turning to Pink she said.  
......Thank you......  
And probably feel asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Brown opened her eyes. It was dark. Well it would have been if it wasn't for her night vision.  
I'm back in Medbay? she thought as she sat up.  
She was tucked in under a blanket. On the blanket laid a piece of paper.  
Brown picked up the note.  
Dear Brown, we are not going to eject you. We'll discuss more in the morning./White   
PS. If you put your feet on the floor, I'll be mad.=)  
Oh, Brown thought.  
I guess I could back to sleep, but when's morning?  
Do I have enough time or should I just wait?  
Is there .......  
Her thoughts were cut off her stomach growled.  
Good thing I know were the kitchen is, she thought as she tried to figure out the shortest way there.

Black sighed as he turned on his flashlight. He hates nightshifts but somebody gotta keep an eye on the equipment. And Yellow's already done her half of the night.   
At least it's not potentially dangerous anymore, he thought as he walked through the halls.  
A wet scuddle came from above him causing him to quickly turn his flashlight up.

It was Brown who was using the black tentacles on her back to move on the roof. Her arms and legs were kinda just hanging there, a raw steak in her right claw.

Didn't White tell you to stay in Medbay? Black said breaking the awkward silence.  
She said not to touch the floor, which I didn't, Brown responded.  
Black smacked his hand on his visor.  
Just go back to Medbay, he said tired.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into the Medbay, White noticed two things.  
A half eaten raw steak and Brown hanging from the roof, intensely inspecting the scanner.  
Good morning, Brown.  
Her voice startled Brown, causing her to lose her grip on the roof.  
Oof. She says as she lands stomach first onto the scanner.  
White! She says sheepishly as she tries to get back on her feet.  
You're early, she said averting her, or at least what White thinks is her eyes.


End file.
